


It's about the yearning.

by DeadDrabble (MisakillDatMonkey)



Series: Two foxes, a given. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is once again chaotically helping OsaSuna, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/DeadDrabble
Summary: Confessing? Easy. Being boyfriends? Easy. Holding hands? Easy. Kissing? 404, Error.Suna and Osamu seem to have passed the chance and Atsumu can't stand it any longer.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Two foxes, a given. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: SunaOsa





	It's about the yearning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



It started on the bus, when they came back from Tokyo. 

They haven't been inserapable since then... they already were _before_ that. But that day Osamu and Suna confessed and since then, they call each other boyfriends. 

Since then... it's been _months_. Months during which Atsumu saw them holding hands, saw them being even closer than usual, saw them being _ridiculous,_ mostly... and in between all these moments, never, not even once, did the two of them ever kissed. 

They're in love, probably have been since way before the tournament, and yet, in the couple of months that flew by, nothing more than that happened. 

By now, they know it could happen anytime. They both want it more than they want anything. 

More than often their hearts go crazy and their faces heat up, anytime they're alone. The nervousness of the first kiss is upon them, still... It has yet to happen. 

One Wednesday evening, though, they end up at the Miyas' for a school project and Atsumu is tired of seeing them like this. Tiptoeing is only fun if your twin isn't gross in your face. It's honestly excruciating so he decides he'll go out to grab some food. The twins' mom is working a late shift anyway. He can _help_. He just wants to help.  


That's how Osamu and Suna find themselves alone, suddenly, and it's a little suffocating. They're around the table, they won't look at each other. Purposefully and intently looking at their project and exchanging the minimal amount of words, all and only project related. Until Osamu's throat gets way too dry and he has to excuse himself to get a glass of water. 

His heart is throbbing. 

He goes back only when he thinks he's calmed down a little, places a glass of water in front of Suna smoothly, ready to go around the table and sit back at his place. It's no big deal, right?

He's been alone here with Suna many times. Plenty of times. Just the two of them. It never mattered before... Not that he was aware he wanted to do more than holding hands before. Now Osamu does and then what? It's not a big deal, it's fine. 

So he places the glass of water in front of his boyfriend. Osamu just has to leave it and go. 

But Suna's hand grips his forearm instead, just when he retreats and suddenly he's halfway pushing himself up, getting into Osamu's personal space. 

His cheeks are a little pink, Osamu notices, his breath is a little short. Suna has been thinking about it too, clearly. 

When would be the right moment to kiss him... Is it now? Is it happening? Is it today? They want it both so bad... 

But it's gotten really scary too, somehow. 

Suna is still holding Osamu's arm over the table, his position isn't very comfortable but he doesn't seem to care. He's looking straight into Osamu's eyes and when he's not, he's looking at his lips. There's tension in the room, electricity in the air, anything you'd read in a romance novel Suna finds so lame he can't bother being a protagonist for. Here he is, though.  


They're standing so close, so close it kills them. 

They're trembling just slightly. Suna can only tell because they're _that_ close. So close it's hot between them from their mixing breathing...  


It's hot because they're burning with pent up frustration and the desire to kiss. 

It's been so _long_ since they started wanting it. They're yearning. And now it could happen. Now it seems like more than just a fantazy. 

"I'M BACK DICKHEADS I SWEAR YA BETTER BE DONE WITH IT CAUSE THAT WAS HELLA AWKWARD."

Atsumu feels like a fool. 

It's been two days, and he feels like the biggest fool in the universe. 

And the frustration? It's so intense, he'd gladly smash his brother's head in. He was _sure_ he was saving the day by leaving them alone. But Osamu had to go and ruin it!

So Atsumu has to come up with a plan and save the day, again! 

And said plan involves sneaking in his brother's room while he isn't there and stealing his paper for the shared project they worked on the previous night. Damn he feels bad for doing such a thing. Except he doesn't, really.

Osamu panics the next morning when he realizes his paper disappeared so he runs to his boyfriend Suna in distress both from the fiasco of the missed kiss two nights ago and the terrible news. 

Atsumu is right on their tails, listening to it all when Osamu announces he lost the paper they did and wasted a lot of time on the project... So he pushes past them, slotting himself in between the two other boys and argues that Suna should go home with them tonight after practice so they can re-do it. 

He tells Suna he'll just have to take the paper home since _'Samu is so careless and can't be trusted with it_. Osamu would gladly off his twin at this point but guesses he's right too, in a way, so he mumbles an invitation to Suna who agrees while looking away, telling Osamu these things "happen, it's okay they just have to rewrite it."  


That evening, Atsumu is the biggest idiot on the planet, from his loving brother's point of view, because he makes them twice as nervous when he announces on their way home after practice that he forgot his wallet in the club room and they don't have to wait for him while he goes back to retrieve it. 

He'll drop by the konbini on his way back to get them something to eat because he's the best big brother. They just have to go home and work on the project, Atsumu assures. 

So now Osamu and Suna are really, really alone again, as they reach the twins' neighborhood. 

It's dark already, the streets are quiet and lit by the modest lamp posts. It's a little cold but it's not unpleasant. It's fine because they feel a little too hot anyway... It's terrible that suddenly they don't even seem to be capable of holding hands anymore to protect each other from the chilly air, though.  


So when their knuckles brush as they walk next to each other, they jolt and freeze a little. 

"So, um... About the other night..." says Suna. 

"So, um... About the homework..." says Osamu at the same time. 

They're both quiet, as per usual, averting their gazes _not_ as per usual.

"Atsumu didn't forget his wallet..." Osamu tries again. 

"Atsumu stole your paper..." says Suna at the same time, _again_. 

This time they look at each other, a little stunned but then they can't stop grinning, slowly but surely. 

Their hearts might be racing a little too fast in their chests but it's fine. Everything is. Suna reaches for Osamu's fingers, Samu joins their hands for good. 

They pull each other at the same time, and inevitably almost knock into one another with eagerness. 

"About the other night, uh?" Osamu repeats Suna's words, trying to keep his voice even because he doesn't want to sound lame in front of his boyfriend. 

Suna's sharp eyes survey the area for a moment, fast and critical.  The neighborhood is calm, no window shows light or the tiniest sign of life around, there's only a few houses anyway. They settle back on Osamu and just like that night, he can see the slight tremor in his lips. 

It could be the chilly air but Suna knows it's something else. It's the same thing that has his veins thrumming right now. There's no one around. Atsumu hasn't left for long. There's only them here in that tiny poorly lit street. 

Suna moves his free hand to Osamu's free arm and pulls on his wrist just like last time. Except now, they're standing and at the same level. They don't have to strain much when they lean into each other.  


It's natural.

It's _tentative_ and Osamu thinks it's the first time in his life his blood pressure sky rockets like that. When he's not around his twin, he's always collected, he's calm... But for that boy? He's going _crazy_. For Rin... Osamu does but he can't dwell on that, he can't waste their time...

Because it's happening now. He's going to kiss his boyfriend, his best friend of many years, the person he's in love with. 

Suna presses his lips against Osamu's first, because if he doesn't, his knees will give up under him and he'll miss his chance again.

At least now, he has someone to hold onto. And hold on he does. 

Osamu's hands might go numb but none of them realize it as they exchange their first, shy but surprisingly long kiss. 

Suna never lets go of him, fingers tingling as he tries to keep up with what is happening.

They're in their own world, they're so relieved and were so desperate for it their mind blank a little before they can even try to savor it finally happening. When they do, they entirely forget they're in the street and they melt into each other for good.

It's not that messy, because they've known each other for so long... but it's still clumsy. Clumsy enough that Suna forgets to breathe, that Osamu cramps a little, but when they part away they can't even bring themselves to get really apart. Osamu presses his forehead against Suna's, staring down with wide eyes. 

They've confessed a couple of months ago of their way back from Tokyo. 

But tonight, in this street, it feels like they're finally bold enough to really show how much they love each other. It's the logical conclusion to years of getting close and understanding each other... of getting to know another soul better than your own. 

No one barges on them this time, not even Atsumu who's hiding behind a car at the far end of the street after he decided to come back to make sure they didn't need his _help_ anymore.

Seems like they don't. 

Seems like they figured it out this time, and for good. 

Osamu looks up again, leans in to peck Suna on the cheek where there's a noticeable blush, hands dropping to the hem of his boyfriend's jacket. 

"Let's head home." 

"Right, the project," Suna answers with a shrug. 

"Nah. Not that. It's done, I just need to beat the hell outta 'Tsumu to get it back. I mean, let's go home _together_. I'll make dinner for ya." 

Suna's breath catches in his throat but otherwise, he looks pretty composed again. 

"And then we can beat the crap out of him together?"  


Or say thank you. They'll figure it out, too.

It wasn't so hard, was it? Maybe like the rest of everything they do together, kissing can become their new best thing. Maybe now that they know how to do it, they can spend the rest of their life trying again. 

Osamu doesn't mind his heart racing, Suna is fine with the tingling.

"There's that," Osamu says before he starts walking, pulling his boyfriend after him. 

He looks over his shoulder and Suna is smiling. Yeah... They can do with the overwhelming feelings.

"There's a lotta things I want to do together, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> I had written another little OsaSuna thingy on twitter at the beginning of the month, inspired by late conversations with DeathBelle where we share too many soft stuff about these boys to keep it in! Happy to be sharing it again here ♥
> 
> I'm not used to create so much fluff, and I plan other things too for this pairing and SakuAtsu, so... have the soft while I'm burning for it *-* they inspire it!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Deaddrabble)  
> Find me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DeaddrabbleRobin)


End file.
